Quality of Trolls
by Satan Abraham
Summary: You didn't think that you could feel black for anyone, especially a human, but apparently Strider is the exception. Black Rufioh/Dirk. Oneshot.


Your name is Rufioh Nitram and you have never been so infuriated in your life. You didn't even think it was possible for you to be so infuriated. But _this human_ is seriously starting to piss you off.

"So, troll anime. Is it just like human anime, or does it have an extra level of shittiness that all troll things seem to do?" the human asks, smirking a little. You have _never_ felt blacker for someone in your entire life. You don't even think you felt truly black for anyone before this one came along. Sure, you had a few secret flings with Porrim that turned sort of black at times, but that's nothing compared to what you feel for this guy.

"If humans have anime... probably should change what I like, then, heard humans fuck up everything they touch..." you say, and his smirk grows. He takes a step closer to you, and you copy him. You're about the same height, but by hovering off the ground a little, you can intimidate him perfectly. He scoffs, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

"Is that supposed to scare me? You look like you stepped out of some stupid Robin Williams movie," he says, and you have no idea what he's talking about, but it makes you angry anyway. You want to kiss him, to kiss him as forcefully as you can, pinning his hands up above his head or at his sides, and totally _dominate_ him, right here out in the open.

Instead, you respond. "You look like some stupid 'emotionless', 'badass' character out of a bad anime..." you say, and he laughs a little at this. It's not a laugh like he thinks you're funny, no, it's a laugh that he thinks you're stupid. Either he's just a jerk or he's mistaking your slow speech for your head being slow, too, but either way you still really want to kiss him.

After glancing around to make sure that Horuss or someone that's going to tell Horuss is around (even if it is black, Horuss won't understand, he'll look all hurt, 'why would you need a kismesis, too?', and then you'll feel bad and overall it just wouldn't be a good idea. Even if he doesn't hurt this kid, which you don't think he will, because you're not flushed for him, he'll still look sad. And you can't really deal with that.), you grab onto the front of his super-stupid godtier outfit and pull him up, kissing him hard on the lips. He's surprised, and makes a little squeaking noise that you find absolutely pathetic and want him to make again.

You pull away, keeping a hold on his clothing. He's trying to look cool and not quite making it, face a little pink and lips beginning to puff up a bit. You find that normal speed of talking that you usually do when things start to get hot, and smirk right back at him. "What?" you ask. "Have you never had a black fling with someone before?"

"That's some sort of weird troll thing, right?" he asks. Not waiting for you to answer, he continues. "Don't know if you're blind or if that red hair dye has just soaked into your brain, but I'm a human."

"Well, then, shut up, human," you say. You're about to kiss him again, and then you realize that you don't even know his name. You... should probably get that, actually. "What's your name?"

"Strider," he says, and that's all he gives you. You decide to return the favor, because why the hell should he know your first name if he isn't going to give his? Of course, that could be his first name, but it would be stupid if that was the truth, so you're going to assume that it's his last name. "And you're Rufioh Nitram, correct?"

How did he know that?

You're back to your normal, nervous, talking slow so you don't stutter, self. "Uh, wow..." you say, letting his shirt slip through your fingers. You land back on the ground. "How did you know that?"

"Some greaser fish troll told me all about you guys," he says, and if you didn't know better you could've sworn he winked at you from under the shades. You're slightly uncomfortable. No. Make that extremely uncomfortable. "Mentioned some lean, hot troll with red and black spiky hair and a pair of wings. Unless there's someone else here that matches that description..."

"No, that's definitely me..." you say, laughing a little. It sounds awkward. You sound awkward. Then again, when don't you sound awkward? You want to kiss him again, or maybe hit him. Both, if possible. "So... you feel up to doing what we were doing before you freaked out?"

"I did not freak out," he says. He's embarrassed. You hate it. You smirk a little, and he tenses up. "Fine, then."

"Fi-" before you can finish your sentence, he grabs you by your horns and pulls you into him, fingernails digging painfully (but it feels good, too, oh _wow_ it feels good) into your horns. It would be worse if your horns weren't so damn big, you're pretty sure. They're more sensitive nearer to the base, and he's got you at like halfway.

You kiss him on the mouth, sloppily, forcefully, and he bites down on your lower lip. You taste blood and push yourself into him further, managing to topple him to the ground. You land on top of him, pinning his legs with your knees and settling your hands on his shoulders. He gasps for breath, hands dropping from your horns. Your lip is bleeding, your horns are still sort of stinging, and wow do you want to hatefuck this Strider.

But... he might not want to go super-far. You'll have to ask him. "How far do you want to go?" you ask, nearly stuttering a little but catching yourself in time, rolling over your words like someone who's not about to stutter if they don't talk as slow as possible.

He's breathing hard, his hands on your waist and gripping you tightly, tightly, you can feel his fingers through the fabric of your shirt and you wonder what he looks like underneath that godtier outfit of his. He smirks at you. There's a bit of your blood on his lip... not a lot, but enough so that you can see it. You swallow, wondering how much longer you can take it.

His tongue flicks out and licks the blood off of his lip and you try and bend down to kiss him again. He keeps a hold on you, though, strategically holding you so that you can't bend down. You dig your knees into his hips and grab onto his hands, squeezing them until he lets go. You don't let go of his hands when he lets go of you, though, you just hold them above his head with one hand and kiss him, inching up on his body a little, one knee on his stomach, the other on the grass beside him. He's not really making any noise, just breathing really, really hard, trying to keep quiet, and you wonder if you can ever get him to make some noise.

You kiss him on the lips, almost maddeningly slowly, nicking the side of his mouth with one of your fangs. A drop of red blood wells up where you (accidentally, actually, but you'll pretend it wasn't an accident) cut him, and he makes a little noise in the back of his throat, so you pull away, looking down at him.

"How's the quality of troll stuff, now?" you whisper, close to his face. He shivers, but you can see something in the set of his face that lets you know that he's feeling this as much as you are.

You didn't think that you could feel black for really anyone, let alone a human, but Strider seems to be the exception.

* * *

**huh well this got sort of long but yeah black rufiohxdirk hooray.**


End file.
